<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So it Seems We're Here. by BluwJay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378469">So it Seems We're Here.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluwJay/pseuds/BluwJay'>BluwJay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And Here We Are [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Cult Mention, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Modern Fantasy, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29378469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluwJay/pseuds/BluwJay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first few kids find themselves in Sburb after its beta is sent to their houses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>And Here We Are [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158182</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Honestly Confusing Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Woop-de-fuckin-do I'm a Homestuck.</p><p>It's honestly kinda sad that the first work I get the motivation to do is a Homestuck story but alas here we are and I don't turn down the chance to procrastinate.</p><p>This is set in a world where we have both humans and trolls because who am I to deny my friend their trollsonas</p><p>But yeah read and laugh ig</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="UA"> "What the hell is this? Some kind of game?" </span>
</p><p> <span class="black">Jay picks up the disk pack with a skeptical face, examining it</span></p><p> <span class="UA">  "Sburb? Sounds stupid -_-" </span></p><p> <span class="UA"> "Who's it for, anyways?" </span></p><p>
  <span class="black">He checks the mailing info</span>
</p><p> <span class="UA">  "Oh, it's for me. Huh." </span> </p><p>
  <span class="black"> The familiar sound of Pesterchum dings, god this thing is annoying sometimes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: hey</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB">NB: did y0u ever figure 0ut why y0ur d0gs were g0ing crazy? <span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: Uh yeah </span></p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: Some weird Sburb game -.- <span></span></span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: hey i have that t00 </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: c00l </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: Well that's suspicious </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: So you wanna see how it works? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: sure </span> </p><p>
  <span class="NB"> NB:maybe it's like a haunted game 0r s0mething </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: You like horror far too much </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: i kn0w </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black"> During that span of time he'd talked with his lovingly annoying best friend, he'd made it to his room, and put the disk into the PC </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: It's loading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB">  NB: mine's l0ading t00 </span></p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: It feels like I shouldn't be doing this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: dude </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: it'll be fine </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB">  NB: it's a game </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: Yeah, a game that's giving me bad vibes </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: Know what, it's probably just my anxiety </span></p><p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: I'm sure it'll be fine </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB">  NB: JAY </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB">  NB: JAY IT'S SH0WING ME Y0UR H0USE </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: WHAT?? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: Ok, I'm gonna go over to my bed, tell me if the me there moves</span></p><p>
  <span class="NB">  NB: IT DID </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: WHAT THE FUCK?? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: I'M NOT SURE IF I'M AMAZED, CONFUSED, OR SCARED</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: MAYBE ALL OF THE ABOVE </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: Ok, we need to stay calm, try messing around with stuff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB">  NB: this is giving me sims vibes </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB">  NB: what's a cruxtruder? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black"> Thunk! </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  "Jesus fuck!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB">  NB: s0rry </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: you are so lucky nobody's home right now, Jester </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: that was fucking loud </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: Okokokok, let's figure this out </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black">  Jay paces around the Cruxdexter </span>

</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: Looks like it can open or something</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB">  NB: i'm g0nna dr0p s0mething 0n it </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  "Jester no-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black">  Clink! Thunk! Some weird.. orb floats out of it. Beep! A timer starts </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB">  NB: 00ps </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: Jester? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB">  NB: ye? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: What the fuck did you just do? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB">  NB: i have n0 clue man </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: How are you so calm right now? </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: You might have just doomed me </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB">  NB: i'm sure it's n0thing bad, dude </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB">  NB: lets see the physics 0n the 0rb thing </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: You're gonna get us killed </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: Let me throw a duck at it or something </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: Maybe it'll go away </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black"> Jay uses his Duckkind Strife Modus to throw one of his rubber ducks at the light blue orb, which begins to glow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  "WHAT THE FUCK!?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB"> NB:s0mething's 0n my screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black">  NB: "the kernelsprite has been pr0t0typed with the rubber duck" </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: It's screaming gibberish at me still </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB">  NB: apparently that's 0nly tier 0ne </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: 0k time for me to go back t0 placing shit in y0ur h0use </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB">  NB: this thing is called an "alchemeter"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="black">  Thunk! Something's in the music room. Or maybe the living room. Jay can never tell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: Every thunk that happens the more I'm worried the cops are gonna get called on me </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB">  NB: i'm sure it'll be fine </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="UA">  UA: Also if you "prototype" my dogs with anything I am going to drive one of your horns through your chest </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB">  NB: understandable </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The game continues, and Jay learns to fly</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="CG"> CG: jay? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="CG"> CG: jay why are there meteor warnings where you are? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: I'm sorry, </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: Why are there WHAT? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="CG"> CG: mETEOR WARNINGS, jAY! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="CG"> CG: there are meteor warnings </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: I'll be right back </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="black"> Jay leaves the chat with his friend Mari, and goes to pester Jester </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: Jester. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: Jester there are motherfucking meteors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: HAHAHAHAhahhaha.. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: y0u're not j0king, are y0u? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: WHY WOULD I JOKE ABOUT FUCKING METEORS???? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: BECAUSE METE0RS ARE NOT Y0UR EVERYDAY DISASTER, JAY </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS AN EVERYDAY DISASTER, JESTER! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: THERE IS 0N ALTERNIA! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: THIS ISN'T ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR GOD DAMNED HYPERFIXATIONS </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: I D0N'T EVEN KN0W WHAT THAT MEANS &gt;:o(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: Please </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: For the love of god </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: Stop with the damn clown cult emojis </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: H0nk </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: NO </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: H0NK H0NK BITCH</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: OKOK THAT'S ENOUGH </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: Back on topic </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: Meteors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: f0rget the mete0rs </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: we've g0t shit to alchemize! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: Jester </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: There are meteors </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: Have you been eating that slime shit again? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: br0 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: what kinda tr0ll do you think i am? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: an addict? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: Actually, yes </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: that shit was messing with my head </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: i'm far past it, br0 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: and tbh i'm 0ffended that y0u have that little faith in me &gt;:o( </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: n0 more drugs </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: 0nly miracles, my br0 </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: 0nly miracles </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: Y'know what, progress is progress </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: exactly </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: n0w, time t0 alchemize! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: Okay then </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: Just ignore everything I said   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: That works too   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="black"> One rather extensive alchemizing session later, we have the FLY WING BACKPACK, the SCISSORSTICK, and the DUCKSTAFF!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: Do you think I can fly with the backpack?   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: maybe   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: try it l0l </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: Alright  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="black"> The wings on the backpack start buzzing, and he drifts up a bit   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> "IT WORKS!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: nice! n0w, can you try c0mbining y0ur glasses and ph0ne? i've g0t a wacky idea </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span class="UA"> UA: Yeah sure, if I have enough Grist </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="NB"> NB: We can always just get more anyways </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>He never did get back to Mari</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have used more html codes making this than I have in my whole life</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>